


No Escape

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Nightmares and memories from the Delta's ship haunt Louis' mind.
Kudos: 5





	No Escape

Over and over and over again.

Like a broken record.

That’s how the nightmares plagued his mind. No matter what he did to try and calm himself, the haunting memories wouldn’t leave him alone.

And what’s worse is that he knew they wouldn’t leave him alone. He knew that for the rest of his life these thoughts, these memories, these _horrendous_ events that had transpired would echo throughout his mind until his death.

Even if the memories decided to cease by some miraculous doing , the permanent scarring in his mouth would never let him forget.

His tired eyes begged for him to close them. Just to get a few minutes of sleep.

But he couldn’t. He knew exactly what would happen if he did.

The nightmares would come back.

And they would continue to come back.

Forever and ever and ever. Playing in his mind on a loop.

There was no rest.

There was no peace.

There was no escape.


End file.
